Tales from the Tracks
Tales from the Tracks is a US VHS/DVD featuring six ninth season episodes and three songs. The DVD was released as Little Engines, Big Days Out '''in the UK/AUS. It was released under the title '''The Magic Lamp for Danish, Norwegian, Swedish and Finnish audiences. It was renamed Little Trains on a Day Out for Norwegian and Swedish audiences, and The Little Locomotive Excursion for the Finnish audiences'. '''It was released under the title '''Thomas and Friends - Volume 7' for Spanish audience. It was released under the title, Thomas the Rescuer for Czech audiences which features two eighth season episodes and five ninth season episodes. Description US Ride the rails to fun and adventure as Thomas and his friends steam through Sodor in Tales From The Tracks. Join Thomas for a birthday picnic, discover a ghost engine that's not what it seems and learn the legend of a very special lamp with Peter Sam! Then try and keep up with James, listen to Rusty's beautiful music and make tracks as Thomas tries his best. There's excitement around every bend in these six stories from the Number 1 Engine. UK 2006/AUS It's a fun day out with Thomas & Friends. With over 50 minutes of brand new stories from famous Sodor sights. UK 2009 It's a fun day out with Thomas & Friends. With over 50 minutes of thrilling stories from famous Sodor sights. DK/NOR/SWE/FIN Join Thomas and his friends ﻿on new adventures on Sodor. This time we get to join in on a birthday picnic. Thomas knows about a good place to have it, but what shall they do when it starts to rain? Episodes US/UK/AUS # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic * # Flour Power * # The Magic Lamp * # Keeping up with James * # Tuneful Toots ** # Thomas Tries His Best ** (*Followed by a Learning Segment) (**Followed by a song) (***Followed by both) DK # Thomas and the Birthday Day Out # The Concert # The Ghost Train # The Magic Lamp # Thomas' Funfair Trip # James and the Christmas Present Train NOR # Thomas and the Picnic # The Musical Train # The Flour # The Magic Lamp # Thomas Does His Best # Keeping up with James SWE # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic # Catchy Tunes # The Pale Face # The Magic Lamp # Thomas Does his Best # Hurry, Hurry! SPN # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic # Harmonious Whistles # The Flour to the Power # The Magic Lamp # Thomas Does His Best # James Wants to be the First SA # Thomas and the Birthday Picnic # Tuneful Toots # Flour Power Czech # Thomas the Rescuer # Birthday Picnic # Haunted Flour # Thomas Tries # How to Catch James # Whistling to the Rhythm # Henry and the Tree Wishes (Bonus Episode) Learning Segments # What Does Toby See? # Cool Down Delivery # What Goes Where? ** # Dot to Dot - James (**Followed by a song) Songs # Engine Rollcall # Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor # Day and Night (US DVD and Bonus feature only) Bonus Features US * Arthur's Tricky Travels game * Spot the Difference game * Getting Up Gordon's Hill game * Percy and the Oil Painting read-along * HiT Extras: ** Toddworld: Worm's Eye View ** Bob the Builder: Roley to the Rescue (only on 2009 re-release) UK * Arthur's Tricky Travels game * Spot the Difference game Trivia * This is the final US VHS release. * Michael Brandon narrates the US DVD Menu. * This is the first US release to be distributed by Twentieth Century Fox. * Henry is mirrored on the front cover, viewers can tell as his brakepipe is on the wrong side of his running board and his eyebrows are a different shape unlike how they're usually. * This is the first Thomas US DVD to feature specially shot live action interactive DVD games. * On the back cover, one of the pictures shows Thomas with a Day Out with Thomas face. * Additional scenes were added for the Learning Segment, Cool Down Delivery: ** A deleted scene of Thomas and the Golden Eagle of Thomas passing Bluff's Cove. ** Coats on display in Peel station. ** Edited stock footage of Don't Tell Thomas. ** Thomas passing the windmill and an ice cream sign. * In the 2006 DVD Menu, stills from Saving Edward, Rheneas and the Dinosaur, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Bold and Brave and Thomas and the Statue are used in one of the selections. * The UK DVD was criticised in 2011 over the stories and interactive segments featuring the term "Winter Holidays" instead of Christmas and "Trees with Decorations" instead of Christmas trees. HiT Entertainment responded saying it was not a seasonal release, but the issue caused them to push back the latest DVD, Merry Winter Wish, for a release in October 2012 instead of 2011 so that they could re-narrate the audio to mention Christmas. * In another Swedish version of the DVD Little Engines on a Day Out, Keeping Up with James was renamed, Hurry, Hurry! Goofs * The following features in the DVD menu: ** James' tender is missing. ** Thomas' rear wheels sometimes come off the rails when he turns around sharp bends. * In Arthur's Tricky Travels, Arthur has Edward's whistle sound. * On the back cover of the UK DVD, it says that Rusty told the story about Proteus, but it was actually Skarloey who told the story. It also give the episode the title "Peter Sam and the Magic Lamp." * On the VHS label, the DVD logo is present. *﻿ The description in the Danish release says that it rains in Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, but it does not. * On the Norwegian back cover Rheneas is misspelled "Reneas." Peter Sam is also misnamed "Sir Peter". * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening in Norwegian releases. DVD Packs UK * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Triple Pack * The Ultimate Collection * Official DVD and Book (2011 version) US * Steam Engine Stories * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Let's Explore with Thomas * 3 DVD Lunchbox Set AUS * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends Gallery File:TalesfromtheTracksVHS.jpg|VHS (pre-Fox) File:Tales_from_the_Tracks_VHS_FRONT.jpg|VHS front cover File:Tales_from_the_Tracks_VHS_LEFT_SIDE_SLEEVE.jpg|VHS spine (left side) File:Tales_from_the_Tracks_VHS_REAR.jpg|VHS back cover File:TalesfromtheTracksDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|2006 DVD back cover and spine File:TalesfromtheTrackDVDdisc.jpg|2006 US DVD disc File:TalesFromtheTrackswithFreeWoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway silver Percy File:TalesfromtheTracksdigitaldownloadposter.jpg|Digital download cover File:MilkshakeMuddleBookAd.JPG|DVD Advertisement File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut.jpg|2006 UK release File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOut2006UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|2006 UK spine File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOutbackcover.jpg|2006 UK DVD back cover File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOut2006UKDVDDisc.jpg|2006 UK Disc File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOut2008UKCover.jpg|2009 UK release File:LittleEnginesBigDayOut2008backcover.jpg|2009 UK back cover File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOutAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian release File:LitteEnginesBigDaysOutAustraliaBackCover.png|Australian DVD back cover and spine File:LittleEnginesBigDayOutAUSiTunesCover.jpg|AUS iTunes Cover File:LittleEnginesBigDayOutSouthAfricanDVD.jpg|South African DVD File:LittleEnginesOnaBigTrip(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:LittleEnginesOnaBigTrip(NorwegianDVD)backcover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:LittleTrainsOnADayOutSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:LittleTrainsOnADayOutSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:TheLittleLocoMotiveExcursionFinnishDVD.jpg|Finnish DVD File:TheMagicLamp(DanishDVD).jpg|Danish release File:TheMagicLamp(DanishDVD)backcover.jpg|Danish DVD back cover File:ThomasandFriendsVolume7(SpanishDVD).png|Spanish DVD File:ThomastheRescuerCzechDVD.jpg|Czech DVD File:ThomastheRescuerCzechDVDbackcover.jpg|Czech DVD back cover File:TalesfromtheTracksTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:TalesfromtheTracksDVDOpening.png File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu1.png|Main Menu File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu10.png File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu9.png|Play One and Place Continuously Menu File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu11.png File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu2.png|Fun and Games Menu File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu3.png File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu4.png|Songs and More File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu5.png File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu12.png File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu6.png|Story Stops File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu7.png File:TalesfromtheTracksMenu8.png|Language selection File:Arthur'sTrickyTravelsMenu.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravelstitlecard.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels2.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels3.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels4.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels5.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels6.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels7.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels8.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels9.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels10.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels1.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels11.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels12.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels15.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels16.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels17.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels18.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels19.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels20.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels21.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels23.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravels24.png File:Arthur'sTrickyTravelsMenu2.png File:SpottheDifferenceMenu.png File:SpottheDifferencetitlecard.png|Spot the Difference Game File:SpottheDifference1.png File:SpottheDifference2.png File:SpottheDifferenceDVDgame.png File:SpottheDifferenceMenu2.png File:GettingUpGordon'sHillMenu.png File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong.png|Percy and the Oil Painting Read Along File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong1.png File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong2.png File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong3.png File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong4.png File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong5.png File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong6.png File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong7.png File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong8.png File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong9.png File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong10.png File:PercyandtheOilPaintingReadAlong11.png File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOuttitlecard.png|UK title card File:ThomasSavesTheDay5.png|2006 DVD Menu Opening File:Season8Opening7.png|2006 DVD Menu Opening File:ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic20.png|2006 DVD Menu Opening File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOutDVDMenu.png|2006 UK Main menu File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu2.png|2006 UK Scene selection menu File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu5.png|2006 UK Episode selection menu File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu6.png File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu8.png|2006 UK song selection File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu7.png|2006 UK Learn with Thomas File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu3.png|2006 UK Games menu File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutDVDMenu4.png|2006 UK Subtitles menu File:Season8Opening5.png|2009 UK DVD Opening File:Season8Opening6.png|2009 UK DVD Opening File:Season8Opening7.png|2009 UK DVD Opening File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu1.png|2009 UK DVD menu File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu2.png|2009 UK scene selection File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu3.png|2009 UK episode selection File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu4.png File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu5.png|2009 UK Learn with Thomas File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu6.png|2009 UK Games File:LittleEngines,BigDaysOut(2008)DVDMenu7.png|2009 UK Subtitles File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutAustraliaMenu1.png|Australian DVD menu File:LittleEnginesBigDaysOutAustraliaMenu2.png|Australian episode selection Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases